Raise Your Voice
by Sydeb
Summary: Clary Is trying to breeze her way through high school without getting noticed. Simon found his one true love but is left heart broken. Izzy regrets her decision but its to keep her reputation. Jace shuts everyone out w/ his cocky "I don't give a crap about anyone" attitude to deal w/ his past. How do they deal with all these emotions? They raise their voices. Clace, Sizzy (Musical)


**Hey guy's I am back. And I lately I had been trying to work on Rivals but I now I have writers block so if any of you guys who have had read Rivals please tell me what you think should happen next for the 11th Chapter. But any who, I had this story stuck in my head for awhile and I thought why not do something that has something to do with music and then I thought of High school musical and voila Raise Your Voice became a Story. So this chapter is basically only starts of with sizzy no clace sorry! but Clace will be the main relationship of this story and there will not be a ton of Malec they will meet and what not but they're not completely big in the story. Anyways enough me Babbling You shall read!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Summer Lovin'

Clary's POV

Breathe in, breathe out. I repeat these words in my head as I sit in the packed parking lot of Raziel High. My head is hung low against the steering wheel with my eyes closed. I finally look up. _You can do this, it's only high school, just don't get in the way of anyone and just stay unnoticed and you'll be fine. _I know it's not the greatest pep talk for the start of my junior year but it will do. Breathe in and out one more time and I step out of the car with my school bag hanging on my shoulder. I give myself a minor inspection; Leggings, red plaid long sleeved shirt, and some black high tops. Nothing to flashy and nothing too stylish. Perfect outfit to not get any attention from anyone. I tuck some red curls behind my ear and I start walking to the front doors with my head down to not catch any eye contact. I head over to the office where Mr. Aldertree hands me my schedule and locker information. I head out of the office to find Simon Lewis leaning on the wall across from me. He pushes his glasses up and walks over to me with a grin.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask.

"What's wrong with smiling?" he replies.

"Well considering it's the first day of school you would be mourning with me, clearly you either ate something or you woke up on the right side of the bed because if you didn't you wouldn't be smiling."

That just made Simon smile even more. I take a good look at him. He is wearing khaki's and a red velvet plain t-shirt. Wait what?! What happened to gamer shirts and basketball shorts?! I couldn't think of any reason why he is acting smiley and dressing decent for once. Wait. Realization comes over my face and I speak, "Who's the girl?"

Simon had a shocked face. "How did you know?"

"Simon, I'm not stupid I've been your best friend since kindergarten, the last time you dressed decent was eighth grade year when you had a crush on me."

"Yeah let's not bring eighth grade year up." He mutters while looking at the ground.

"So, you gonna leave me hanging here or what? Who's the lucky girl and where did you meet her?" I ask.

"Her name is Izzy and I met her at that summer camp I worked at for a month."

"So, what's she like? Does she like comics, is she nerdy? OO is she a social outcast like us?!" I banter.

"What? No! She's different, let's just say she's out of my league." He says breathy.

"So, what kind of girl is she?"

We start walking to my class as Simon is telling me about her.

**(Bold- Simon Singing, the song is Downtown Girl by Hot Chelle Rae)**

**Oohooh**

**She's a weekend beauty queen  
at the blacklight clubs wearing out the scene  
you know her type  
out all night**

**Starry eyed for the dirty dream  
always looking for a prince where the cash is king  
on the boulevard  
in a big black car  
she's everywhere you are**

**I smell her sweet, perfume  
making rounds around the room  
cause she's a downtown girl  
a downtown girl  
her lips, are red  
and those hips are turning heads  
cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl**

**A downtown downtown girl girl  
A downtown downtown girl girl**

**Living like a celebrity  
all the guys line up and the drinks are free  
she knows she's hot  
but that's all she's got**

**Everybody knows she's on the move  
with her six inch heels and an attitude  
to seal the deal  
she shoots to kill  
but I'm not going down**

**I smell her sweet, perfume  
making rounds around the room  
cause she's a downtown girl  
a downtown girl  
her lips, are red  
and those hips are turning heads  
cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl**

**A downtown downtown girl girl  
A downtown downtown girl girl**

**Likes the attention, gets the attention,  
her name is on the bathroom wall (name is on the bathroom wall)  
The party's never over  
she's always coming over  
even when the music stops**

**I smell her sweet, perfume  
making rounds around the room  
cause she's a downtown girl  
a downtown girl  
her lips, are red  
and those hips are turning heads  
cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl**

**And all the boys staring at the girls staring  
at the boys staring the downtown girl downtown girl**

**Her lips, are red  
and those hips are turning heads  
cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl**

**A downtown downtown girl girl  
A downtown downtown girl girl  
A downtown downtown girl girl  
A downtown downtown girl girl  
A downtown downtown girl girl  
A downtown downtown girl girl  
Oohooh**

That's when I reach my class.

"Yeah she's definitely out of your league." I say nodding my head.

"Yeah I know." Simon say's looking sad.

I feel bad and say, "Well are you going to see her at all?"

That just makes Simon even sadder, "No, she lives in East Hampton, New York."

I whistle, "That's quite a hike from here in Manhattan."

He nods and he heads over to his class and I walk in to mine taking the farthest seat in the back.

_Breathe in, breathe out. You're doing well, just keep laying low and school will be out in no time._

o.0.o

Alec's POV

"When is Jace going to get here." Izzy says for the third time.

"Relax Izzy what's the big rush anyway, school starts in 20 minutes." I say annoyed.

"It's just there is this guy that I met at that summer camp I was working at for a month and I really started to like him and we would do everything together with our campers and since we moved here I will be going to the same school as him." Izzy said.

"What's so special about him anyways, isn't he just like every other guy you like and date?" I say with tone.

"No." She says smiling to herself. "He's so different than the guys I go for that It makes him even more attractive." She says smiling to the ground.

"Yeah sure." I scoff.

Izzy looks right up at me with a sharp look that could kill and argues "I'm serious Alec. I think he really was the only guy who was ever a gentleman and actually cared for once."

I was in shock at her little temper.

"Alright tell me about this guy, what makes him so 'different'," I emphasize on different, "Than the others?" I smile thinking this is so bogus.

She says that every guy is "different" when they all turn out the same. You know how? Because they all share the most common thing. Sex.

That's when Izzy sits up and speaks.

**(Bold- Izzy Singing, the song is The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift)**

**He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better**

**He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine**

**But I miss screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you**

**Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**

**He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable**

**But I miss screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you**

**Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**

**He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all**

**And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now**

**I miss screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you**

**Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**

**And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**

Before I could speak we heard the car horn beep outside and Izzy rushes out the door to Jace's car.

* * *

**So I hope you liked this And I hope you liked the song choices so please review and tell me what songs you like and what characters would sing them and I may take one your ideas and of course give you credit for it. I hope I update soon so sorry if I give you a late update and please tell me what should happen for the 11th chapter for Rivals! Thanks Guys for Reading!**


End file.
